


Five Times Dipper Napped

by rindomness



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Cats sleep weird, Do Cats have a Spine, Gen, I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindomness/pseuds/rindomness
Summary: The TAU Discord suggested that Dipper doesn't sleep normally, and either sleeps in EXTREME luxury or like a cat. So of course I had to do something with that.
Relationships: Alcor the Dreambender & Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Five Times Dipper Napped

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [awesomecat42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomecat42/pseuds/Awesomecat42) for the idea!

One

The first time Mabel had caught her brother napping, she had almost woken up her parents with the squeal that erupted from her throat. Amazingly, it didn’t wake Dipper up. How he was sleeping in the first place was a mystery, though.

He was hanging off of his bed (the bed she had convinced her parents to let him keep, whether or not he needed it) with his head on the floor, neck bent at an uncomfortable angle. His legs were stuck up towards the ceiling, a mess of knees and limbs. His wings seemed stuck against the end of the bed, twitching slightly.

Of course, Mabel immediately went for the camera.

(Dipper was annoyed the next morning that she had taken pictures while he was sleeping.)

(He was also astounded that he managed to sleep in that kind of a position, though.)

Two

Henry had been living with Mabel for long enough to expect weird things from Dipper. A lot of it went unnoticed, even, at this point. Finding his brother-in-law eating something Henry would rather not think about up in the corner of the dark kitchen at two in the morning had become commonplace.

What he hadn’t expected, of course, was to find Dipper sleeping on the back of the couch, his head turned under his body, his arms and legs stretched out along the length of the couch.

What.

“Mabel?” He called out into the house, hoping that he didn’t wake up Dipper. That couldn’t be comfortable.

“What is i- OH MY GOSH. I’ll be right back, I have to go find the camera.”

Henry stood in the middle of the room, somewhere between his sleeping brother-in-law and his wife, who returned moments later with a camera, and immediately began taking pictures.

Henry’s main question was how Dipper managed to get into that position in the first place, though.

Three

The one and only time Mark and Anna had caught Dipper sleeping, it had been on top of the living room ceiling fan. Honestly, they had no idea how he had gotten up there.

Mabel was ecstatic, though. The only problem was that his hands (claws, sharp claws that shouldn’t be on their son) were covered in red. They didn’t want to think about where it had come from.

Mabel was mostly happy her brother was physical. Mark and Anna had tried to be supportive of her, then.

“He’s like a big cat up there!” Mabel squealed, grabbing for her camera. She grinned at them.

There was a moment when they knew that she had seen the worry and dismay on their faces, though, as her smile faltered.

She still took a picture.

They never managed to see Dipper sleeping again.

Four

The triplets had seen their uncle napping plenty of times. It was always in the weirdest places, the places you would never expect to find someone but occasionally, there was Uncle Dipper, passed out and dead to the world.

One such time was when they had been trying to convince their mom to let them go to the park, and she told them to find their uncle.

It had taken them close to ten minutes to find him, but find him they did.

In fact, it took them another five minutes to get him down from the bookshelf he had sprawled out on, spine curving back so he lay across the top and fell down either side, like a towel.

That time, Dipper had ended up waking up lying on top of the monkey bars, and consequently stuck in the monkey bars as he woke up and became corporeal.

He did get unstuck, but it had taken some patience while he tried to work out how he had gotten here in the first place.

The answer became pretty clear once he realized his niblings were at fault.

He was just happy that there weren’t more embarrassing pictures of him asleep places.

Five

It really wasn’t Dipper’s fault that he had wound up passed out on the hood of the car, really, Grunkle Stan. It was warm, and he was lying here with Mabel a second ago, honest.

No, he hadn’t broken his neck to get here. His neck was fine, why were you asking?

It hadn’t actually been three hours, right?

The pictures Mabel showed him later were evidence enough that he had, in fact, passed out on the hood of Grunkle Stan’s car and he had, in fact, adopted what he could only describe as “the most uncomfortable sleeping position on the planet.”

Still, it had been a nice nap, all things considered.

Stop laughing, Mabel, this wasn’t more evidence that he was actually secretly a cat. Stop.

* * *

At the end of the day, Mabel had made a whole scrapbook page out of his odd sleeping positions and locations.

Dipper kept that scrapbook around in the Mindscape longer than he could actually remember Gravity Falls, the way it had been when he was young and Mabel was still alive.


End file.
